PotionFilled Love
by Fluffystuff101324
Summary: Who knew that Bianchi kidnapping your crush, force-feeding him a love potion on accident, then throwing him in a supply closet would be so benefitting to you? TYL59reader,TYLGokuderaXreader, LEMON. Dedicated to my BFF.


**Heeeeey peoples! Long time no see! So, after looking at my last story, (which was KHR) I realized that since I failed with Naruto, I'd start writing more KHR-goodness. And since my BFF (who's at camp for a monthTT_____TT) is such a big Goku-lover, I think I'll give her a treat~**

**Gokudera: Why the hell do I have to do this?! Where's Juudaime, baka onna!!!**

**VI: Just do it or I'll send Bianchi to force-feed her cooking down your throat.**

**Goku:0___oYou wouldn-….Che, fine. *sigh*Vampireizzy does not own KHR, though if she did, Hana wouldn't be alive and Ryohei would be hers, yadayadayada.**

Usually around this time of the day at the Vongola Base, all of you who worked for the family would suffer through a period of time that had been dubbed by your co-workers as " The S.R.", or "The Storm's Return". This was when Gokudera Hayato, the Storm Guardian and the 10th's right-hand man usually got home from his missions. Yeah, a pretty original name, huh? At this time, he'd usually be in a pretty bad mood, and for all you poor blokes that were on his squad, well, you had a tough time with him.

So when he didn't show up around his usual time (he was always punctual, since he didn't want to disappoint the 10th), ninety-nine percent of all of the Vongola members secretly cheered and danced for this little moment of peace. All except that one percent, aka, you. The moment he didn't show up, you were suspicious.

So you soon found yourself after talking with a few people, at the lab, where you spotted a certain redheaded woman sitting on one of the lab tables.

" Bianchi," You said, get a 'hm' from her, acknowledging your presence. " Let's cut right to the chase: Where is he?" You questioned-no, demanded. Bianchi looked up from whatever she was doing.

"Do you mean Hayato?" She asked with a calm resonance in her voice, which caused you to pop a vein. _"Who the hell else?!"_ You mentally shouted. " You know who! Where's Storm?!" You yelled angrily.

This caused her to frown. Then she started. " He's in there," She replied, pointing towards one of the many storage closets in the mansion, probably used to throw extra stuff the science department didn't need. Before you could protest, the Poison Scorpion continued. " I was working on a new recipe earlier today. And since Reborn-Chan was taking a nap, I found Hayato. Though he fainted again so I had to carry him down here. When I came back, I hadn't realized my recipe had been switched with something else, so I gave it to him not knowing what IT was." She finished.

You stared blankly, and then regained composure. " Wait, wait, wait! What is IT?!" You screamed, at this point livid. Sibling or not, she had no right to hold your squad's leader (and your crush) hostage and feed him something that could be detrimental to his health!

" I looked at some notes and it seems it's some kind of drink that cause the person who drinks it to become very hormonal and have feelings for the first person of the opposite gender they see." Bianchi said bluntly.

_Silence._

"So you're saying that you gave him….A LOVE POTION?!" You shouted, beyond pissed at this point. She stared back at you, and then shrugged. "He was unconscious when I gave him some, and by now he's probably awake, so it's not like he's fallen for anyone yet," She said, then her eyes widened and an evil aura started to flow from her being. You watched in horror as she slowly walked towards you.

You started stepping back.

" Oh hell no…DON'T YOU GET ANY-" You were cut off as she threw you over her shoulder, threw the closet open, and sent you flying into the foreboding darkness. You landed on your stomach, and heard a faint _click_ as Bianchi locked the door.

You ran blindly towards the faint light that crept from the slits between the door and the wall, but then stopped. A low grunt was heard from the other side of the eerie space, causing you to freeze. You stared out into the dark closet (which was pretty big, as you had discovered), clinging to the only exit back to light and freedom.

That's when it happened. As you sat there petrified, a pair of arms came through under your armpits and grabbed your breasts, causing you to moan.

You gasped as the ringed-covered fingers expertly undid your shirt, pulling it off with ease. You finally turned, your suprised (e/c) eyes facing sea foam green orbs, glazed over with lust.

"G-gokude-" You were cut off by his lips crashing into yours, pushing up against the wall, causing you to groan. _" N-no, this….this isn't right! He's my leader, that's it, I, I-"_ You were cut off as his tongue started pressing against your lips, begging for entrance to the moist cavern better known as your mouth. You tried to resist, but he slipped his fingers through your bra cups, twisting your peaked nipples. You gasped, allowing him access to your mouth. This is when you finally gave in. You sloppily kissed the sexy guardian, both of your wet muscles intertwining, fighting for dominance. You ran one of your hands through his silver-white hair, admiring the softness as he moved down towards your neck. _Kiss, suck, bite,_ _kiss, suck, and bite_. The cycle he had subconsciously created as he attacked the junction between your neck and collarbone.

Between the constant sounds of feminine mewls and masculine growls, you found yourself having a hard time with last button on his shirt. It was probably because you were so dizzy you couldn't see straight. Hayato looked down at you from his conquering of your left breast. "Hai bisogno di aiuto (Y / n)?" he teased, watching you blush at your own clumsiness. _"Damn, why does he sound so good when speaking his native tongue?!?" _You thought. You tried once again to undo the damned button, but to no avail. He finally got sick of waiting for you, ripping off the red formal garment. You watched in surprise.

"I-isn't that your favorite shirt?!" You whispered, gasping as he resumed his conquest of trying to unzip the side zipper of your pencil skirt.

"Che, I don't care. I have five others pairs," He panted as he felt your fingers start to slip between his skin and his boxers. Gokudera groaned in pleasure as your long digits slid past his silver curls, landing on his hard-on, giving it a good tug, causing him to bucked his hips. You pumped him till he ended up jizzing into your palm. He arched his back, a predatory growl he had been trying to hold back, finally let it loose, causing you to look up at him. His bangs stuck to his face with the sweat he was working up, his mouth was open, his pearly-white teeth grinding against each other. His lusty green's watching. You knew you probably looked worse.

As much as the Storm Guardian loved the feeling of his manhood between your beloved fingers, his "I'm-the-Alpha-Male" instincts told him it was time to make you sweat. He finally pulled down your skirt and stuck his hand down to your nether-regions. You gasped as he used his finger to so massaged your clit, rubbing it feverishly. You let out mewls off pleasure as he finally stuck two fingers in, scissoring your walls. You felt the heat swell up, finally exploding as you released your white fluids onto his long fingers and your panties, which he pulled off and stuffed into his pants pocket.

Once you got over your first orgasm, you stared at the Hurricane Bomber's antics, a look of slight surprise etched onto your face. " Wait, give those back Hayato," You ordered, trying to reach for your panties, but he grabbed your hands, took his abandoned black tie, and tie them up." No way (Y/n)," he argued, his voice deep and throaty." These are my reward for later..."

He quickly pulled his pants down, showing off the X-covered boxers. Underneath, of course, the giant boner that you had caused him. You paled slightly_." Now we know why he's can be so sexily cocky… _"You thought, getting aroused by the thought. Since your hands were still tied together, you couldn't do anything as he slipped his boxers all the way off.

He positioned himself at your entrance, and then looked at you. His eyes slightly worried for your comfort. It seemed that the potion had finally started to wear off the man. He had untied your hands, which slowly wrapped around his neck. "I'll be okay," You said softly, smiling weakly. That seems to convince him. He slowly entered, causing you to gasp, fighting back tears. But it quickly turned to pleasure as he sped up.

You were in heaven. Pure heaven as he thrusted in and out of you, both your hips grinding into each other's. You'd remembered always wondering what it would be like when you'd find your mind wondering to his perfect image when you were supposed to be doing paperwork. Or when you were secretly steal glances at him through your veil of (H/c) hair or the many other things you'd do to bring about that thought. Now you riding waves of pleasure with him as the only thing keeping you from loosing yourself in it all. You could feel your walls closing in around him, so he pulled back at thrusted as far as he could, releasing deep inside.

You slid down to the floor, exhausted beyond belief and already feeling soreness in your hips, which only meant tomorrow you wouldn't be able to move. Hayato pulled you to him. The potion completely gone from his system. Your stared into his chest. Did he hate you? Probably. I mean, you had taken advantage of the fact that he was drugged and screwed him.

But you were quickly pulled from your thoughts as a pair of lips pressed against yours. This wasn't like the previous ones; this one was sweet, slow, and breath taking. You leaned in to deepen it, wrapping your arms around his muscular waist. After a few perfect seconds of bliss, he broke it and stared at you. You paled.

"Sir, uh, I-I can explai-" You were cut off by the Storm Guardian poking you in the forehead.

"Che, if you think I'm mad at you, then guess again. As if such a damn wimpy potion would work on the Juudaime's Right-Hand Man," He proclaimed proudly, causing you to sweatdrop. "I did that because I wanted to, stupid woman." He mumbled, a slight blush painted his cheeks.

You stared red-faced at his words.

"S-so you mean that-" You started, but was once again interrupted as the annoyed man placed his hand over your mouth.

"Che, don't make me repeat it!" He growled, then grabbed his jacket and pulled it over the two of you. "Just get some fucking sleep alright…" He grumbled.

You stared at him once more, then smiled and snuggled closer to your lover, falling into a deep sleep.

**All done!**

**Uh, yeah. So, I'm pretty sure I killed Gokudera's character, but it's 11:00PM and I'm brain-dead. So please spare me. I'd like to dedicate this to my aforementioned best amiga who's at camp again, so when you're back, I hope you like this!**

**Please read and review!**

**-Vampireizzy **


End file.
